


footsies

by realxeyez



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Male Friendship, Wataya Minato (Mentioned), post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez
Summary: tsuge gives adachi a heavy look. “adachi.” he starts, looking oddly serious, “were you trying to use your magic just then?”adachi just nods, a little confused by the question. tsuge had to have heard him, right? after all, they’re both magic users-“...you couldn’t hear me, could you?” adachi asks, not particularly wanting to know the answer to it.(surprise! tsuge lost his magic and adachi really needs to stop playing platonic footsies)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	footsies

it’s kurosawa’s suggestion that adachi should probably catch up with his best friend after last week’s fiasco. it’s not something that’s been top of mind since he trusted tsuge enough to not fuck things up and rokkaku had mentioned that minato was back to normal, if a little more giddy than usual. 

he’s not the type to pry into other people’s business, and he especially doesn’t want to pressure tsuge. any conversation regarding what happened to his relationship with minato would end in tsuge clamming up and adachi feeling shitter than usual.

when adachi brings it up for his boyfriend, kurosawa hums thoughtfully as he thumbs through one of adachi’s manga. it’s some shitty shoujo romance that adachi likes reading for shits and giggles, but kurosawa seems invested in pointing out its flaws. 

“prying isn’t a bad thing, adachi.” he comments, furrowing his brows at a particularly cheesy scene, “didn’t tsuge-san come to you about minato-kun originally? i doubt he’ll be annoyed if you check up on him.”

kurosawa, ever the optimist. he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit jealous of kurosawa’s ‘glass half full’ outlook on life, but it clashes with adachi’s own pessimistic attitude in a way that tends to make him nervous. kurosawa is great at dissuading his fears, but going into situations without thinking of the negatives sounds like too much trouble for adachi. 

“still,” adachi sighs, knowing that kurosawa will pick apart his next response, “we don’t normally…talk relationships to each other. i didn’t even know minato-san existed until the other day! it’d just be...weird.” he rolls over on his bed, glancing down at his boyfriend, who’s leaning against the frame. a part of him is a little glad that this conversation isn’t serious enough to have kurosawa’s full attention, though adachi wishes he’d stop snooping around his manga collection. 

the brunette takes a few moments to reply, fingers stilling on the page. “you said you talked about me, right? maybe not in a romantic context, but you’ve already set up an environment where it’s clear you won’t judge him.” it’s sound advice, and that’s what makes adachi groan and scratch at the back of his head. he hates it when kurosawa makes sense of his anxiety. 

with a smile, kurosawa looks up at him. the skin around his eyes crinkles in mirth as he watches his boyfriend muss up his hair, and if adachi wasn’t somewhat attuned to kurosawa’s expressions by now, he’d assume that kurosawa’s amused by his suffering. chances are he just thinks adachi looks cute, or something. that’s usually the case with him.

“it won’t hurt to just check up on him. you don’t even have to ask about minato-kun, just make sure he’s fairing well. i’m worried about him too, y’know?”

adachi stops scratching at his hair and stares down at the brunette. “eh? you are?” considering he had been feeling guilty about dragging kurosawa into problematic scenarios, it’s a nice surprise but adachi can’t really figure out why kurosawa would be so worried about someone he barely knew. 

kurosawa’s smile is much more lax, looking fondly amused by his boyfriend’s antics. he puts down his manga, shifting so he can properly face adachi. “tsuge-san likes minato-kun, so i suppose i feel some kinship with him. i don’t know what happened, but fighting with the one you like must hurt.”

though he doesn’t really understand the sentiment, adachi nods. there’s only a few people that adachi truly cares about, and he tended to try and avoid conflict, so it’s not something he really gets. 

“plus,” kurosawa starts, fond smile quickly turning into a sly grin, “i can’t help but be curious about what’s going on between the two of them.”

adachi gives him an unamused look, sitting up. “you just want gossip, huh? i shouldn’t really be surprised.” his voice holds steady even though he’s pretty amused by the conversation. before adachi got to know kurosawa, his senior seemed like the type to advise but never really get involved with other people’s business, but kurosawa turned out to be very interested in knowing what was going on around the office. he’s not really one to gossip, but adachi knows way too much about his coworkers thanks to his boyfriend.

sitting back on his heels, kurosawa gives adachi an award winning smile. “perhaps i just want to support a fellow man in love?” he barely gets the words out before bursting into laughter at adachi’s stonefaced expression, taking a playful swat on the shoulder in stride. “if you keep looking at me like that, i’ll have to take another photo!”

the conversation had ended with adachi tripping over thin air after chasing kurosawa around his apartment for a good five minutes, landing him with a bruised chin and an overly worried boyfriend, but kurosawa’s words never leaves his mind. since the day at the park, tsuge had been avoiding him alongside minato, so adachi can’t imagine how lonely tsuge must feel. he’s never been the most social of people, but he had expressed that their weekly meetups were something he looked forward too. without that, tsuge wouldn’t have anyone to talk to.

it’s a sad thought, so that night he texts tsuge a simple ‘you free tomorrow?’ and hopes for the best. 

it’s how adachi ends up at their usual haunt, carefully sipping a glass of beer and hoping tsuge hasn’t decided to ditch him. he had seemed fine in their text messages, but adachi knows how easy it is to put on a front when you’re not talking to someone directly. 

his glass is half empty when tsuge finally rocks up, looking more disheveled than he usually does. whatever he’s wearing looks more casual than anything adachi’s seen him in, trading his gloomy black coat for a dark brown cardigan. adachi would compliment him if there wasn’t a 100% chance of tsuge calling him a freak for noticing. 

“adachi,” tsuge breathes out while resting on the table, “sorry for being late.” there’s a pause like tsuge wants to continue, but he never does. it makes for an awkward air between them, and adachi decides to man up and be the one who interrupts it.

clearing his throat is just a pleasantry, an uncomfortable one at that, but it makes tsuge relax knowing that adachi won’t push anything. “you’re fine. i’m just glad you found the time to meet up.” despite working from home and being a self published author, tsuge tended to have very strict deadlines for himself. meaning that he could rarely deviate from his schedule without getting stressed.

apparently he had time to fall in love with a cute delivery boy, so adachi would be a little bitter if tsuge didn’t spare any for his best friend. 

tsuge settles in quietly, deciding to let the conversation drop and taking a sip of the beer adachi had ordered him. usually their meet-ups don’t involve much conversation in the first place, but the way tsuge avoids all eye contact tips adachi off that something might be bothering his friend. maybe things didn’t go so well with minato, and adachi calling him here when he wants to be alone is just rubbing salt in the wound?

ugh. getting all worked up over ‘maybes’ and ‘what ifs’ isn’t going to help him. he has the power to read minds, shouldn’t he at least use it when it’s needed? tsuge might feel more comfortable talking about it within their line of telepathic communication, too. 

with that in mind, adachi takes an unnoticeable breath and shifts so that his shoe slightly nudges against tsuge’s. he’s the type of person to sit very stiffly, so adachi has to slip down his chair to manage reaching him. as he makes contact, his head is filled with tsuge’s...rampant mental dialogue. 

_‘ah...how am i going to tell him? it’s not a thing you bring up to a friend, after all. what if adachi is disgusted? even though he’s with kurosawa...i can’t be sure.’_

adachi blinks, tilting his head while processing tsuge’s thoughts. what does him being with kurosawa have to do with anything? is tsuge planning to come out to him? he shakes his head at the thought, knowing that tsuge wouldn’t be the type to worry so much about that. adachi himself had already come out to him, and it was pretty obvious he knew of tsuge’s feelings towards minato. 

focusing back on tsuge, adachi tries to work out his train of thought. _‘it’s important that he knows, of course, but i don’t want to hurt him. should i just spit it out? he’ll find out eventually, and i’d rather he finds it out from me directly.’_

evidently, adachi has no clue what the hell tsuge is going on about. is he planning to come out? say that he’s not dating minato, or that he’s actually dating him? or that rokkaku is coming to beat the everlasting shit out of him so now he has to leave japan?

once again, he decided to be the bigger man and speak up. telepathically, that is. he doesn’t know if you can whisper in your mind, but he tries. _‘tsuge,’_ he starts, watching for any kind of acknowledgement from his friend, _‘you don’t have to be so worried. if you don’t want to say it out loud, you can tell me like this.’_

this sort of vulnerability with tsuge isn’t something he likes, especially in such a public place, but he sounds genuinely worked up about whatever he needs to tell adachi. he waits with bated breath for tsuge to answer, but he never does. instead, he looks up and gives adachi an odd look. 

“why are you playing footsies with me?” he kicks away adachi’s foot, expression teetering on the edge of annoyance. “anyways, did you call me here for a reason? that weirdo coworker of yours isn’t gonna show up and jump me, is he?”

“uh,” adachi starts, feeling seriously confused. is tsuge purposefully ignoring him? he gets that whatever he needs to tell adachi may be confronting, but tsuge could at least answer him. deciding that he’s a little annoyed too, adachi quickly slams his foot on top of tsuge’s, effectively trapping it. he continues his sentence, though now within the confines of their mental link. _‘you could at least answer me? whatever you want to tell me probably overrides what i called you here for.’_

tsuge stares at him blankly. _‘what the hell is adachi doing? playing footsies like some child, doesn’t he have a boyfriend he could be doing this with-’_ his train of thought stutters, stops and then tsuge is choking on his beer. 

“t-tsuge?!” adachi yelps, watching as his best friend’s face begins to turn red. “are you ok?” he sits up and reaches over to pat tsuge’s shoulder, but he quickly leans away from his touch. he’s completely lost now, meaning that he’s probably gonna go home and tell kurosawa that his best friend has become a lost cause. 

after regaining his composure, tsuge gives adachi a heavy look. “adachi.” he starts, looking oddly serious, “were you trying to use your magic just then?”

adachi just nods, a little confused by the question. tsuge had to have heard him, right? after all, they’re both magic users-

“...you couldn’t hear me, could you?” adachi asks, not particularly wanting to know the answer to it. 

silence falls between the two of them before tsuge nods, looking thoroughly embarrassed. there’s a shared sense of understanding and tsuge thinks that he was fearing this conversation for no reason when adachi slams back into his chair, eyes blown wide and cheeks red. it only serves to further tsuge’s embarrassment, however. 

“you mean,” adachi coughs out, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible despite his shock, “i was playing footsies with the foot that played footsies with minato-kun?!”

tsuge gives him a glare, slamming his hands on the table and leaning over. “what’s your obsession with footsies? why the hell would i be doing that with minato? we’re adults!” despite his anger, his words have a noticeable shakiness to them. 

“you know what playing footsies leads to.” adachi leans forward too, a dark look in his eye while he insinuates something that is definitely not true, as he has no idea what playing footsies leads to. tsuge rolls his eyes at his childishness, before gaping at his friend. 

he begins to shake, looking absolutely indignant. “then why were you playing footsies with me?! do i need to warn kurosawa-san about you?”

“excuse me! we play footsies in a purely un-sexual manner!” adachi defends, not even realising what he’s saying. despite previously trying to stay quiet, his voice is noticeably loud by this point. tsuge wouldn’t be surprised if half the restaurant is looking at them.

slumping over in his chair, tsuge runs a hand through his hair, looking defeated. “please don’t tell me you play footsies with kurosawa-san. i feel sorry for that poor man.”

adachi opens his mouth to retort, but a voice from the bar interrupts him before he can. “not to be rude, but people are trying to eat here. could you both shut up about footsies for at least five minutes?” murmurs of agreement ring throughout the restaurant, and the two men sink into their seats in embarrassment.

(even without magic, they both decide to never speak of this night again without any words spoken.)

the next day, adachi sits in the office cafeteria, staring despondently at his onigiri. across from him, kurosawa gives him a concerned glance. “adachi,” he speaks up, not wanting to spook the other man, “is something wrong?”

_‘did something happen with tsuge-san, i wonder…? that dejected look on his face makes my heart ache, if i were tsuge-san, i would never let adachi look so miserable.’_

he wants to point out that he’s not miserable, but remembers that he shouldn’t be sensing kurosawa’s thoughts right now. confused, adachi shifts in his seat before feeling a light pressure again his foot-

“a-ah,” adachi spits out, quickly standing up and knocking his chair back, “what’s with all the footsing?!” and with that, he runs out of the cafeteria on shaky legs. 

kurosawa stares after him, having no clue what just happened. _‘well,’_ he thinks as he picks up an onigiri, _‘more food for me!’_ successfully ignoring whatever is going on with his boyfriend. maybe he should lay off the flirting. 

what the fuck is a footsie though?

**Author's Note:**

> debated whether to write smth for cherry maho but thinking about adachi finding out that tsuge lost his magic proved too much for me. tsuge adachi friendship supremacy
> 
> finished this up just so i could publish it before ep 10 so if ep 10 decides to make this canon uncompliant it doesnt matter


End file.
